Persona: Dimensions
by Toku-san
Summary: An original Persona fanfic. When students from Sotoguchu High School begin falling into comas, a select group will begin their investigation on their school and its ties to a mysterious place called the Midnight Dimension. R/R will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Monday, April 12

Voices around him, a mixture of eclectic tones and words chosen specifically to express the feelings of annoyance and dread that accompanied the day.

He felt someone push him from behind. Some idiots roughhousing or more likely, first years trying to appear cool. It was a typical and predictable action yet still it warranted many to stop and stare, chuckling and unintentionally condoning their behavior.

He frowned and took a step forward as the person in front of him moved out of the way, expressing deep relief at their newfound information. Routinely, he stuck his finger at the top of the "S" list and ran it down, whispering the names under his breath. "Saiji, Saigo, Saju…" he peered closer, his eyes narrowing. Then he found it, just another black stain on the long roll of white.

Sakamoto Takeshi, classroom 2-C.

He heard a loud ringing as soon as his eyes lifted from the paper. "Crap, the warning bell…" he realized. The catalyst that would stimulate an ongoing rush toward the class listings on the bulletin board. Quickly scooting to the side to avoid getting crushed, Takeshi heard the slam of something, or in this case someone, hitting the bulletin board flat. He guessed it was face first.

He didn't bother to stick around and watch. He'd seen enough crowd hysteria on television.

Takeshi gripped the handle of his suitcase tightly as he hurried up the stairs to the second year floor. "I should still have some time…" he thought anxiously. The warning bell rang approximately five minutes before the school day started. He only wasted about a minute climbing up the stairs. That left him four minutes. Plenty of time to find his classroom and take a seat before all the good ones got hoarded.

His eyes shot up to the right corner of every door, scanning for the white sign that acted as a label for the room the door directed to. "Okay, 2-C, there it is." Takeshi thought in relief as his eyes caught the telltale sign. With his free hand he grabbed the handle of the door that he stopped in front of and slid it open hastily. It made a scraping sound then a bang as it hit the wall adjacent. Hopefully no one heard that.

Walking in cautiously as if the place was booby trapped, Takeshi surveyed the room like a general surveying the warfield. Most of the desks were already taken, he saw that, but it was mostly in the back though so Takeshi paid it no mind. Choosing a desk was an art form. It took a precise eye to locate a desk where one would be able to have an ample view of the chalkboard yet still maintain a fair distance from the teacher. He looked around carefully for a moment before settling for a desk in the far left side of the room, right next to the window. Perfect, exactly around the middle of the classroom and not in direct sight of the teacher. It would do.

After looking out to admire the view of the track, Takeshi set his suitcase on his desk and with both thumbs, flicked the latches open. He pushed the top up and set the bars on the sides straight so it would remain up. Blanks faces of paper met his, pens neatly organized in the corner. It would be a while before it was cluttered with notebooks and folders, pens shoved into anywhere they could fit as he left in the rush of the bell. Takeshi admired the undisturbed sight for a while, double checking at the same time to see if he had left anything at home.

"Oh, Takeshi-san?" He heard a voice ask, soft and friendly like. He glanced over quickly to whomever it was who said his name. His eyes immediately glazed over, his throat becoming dry.

With her long blonde hair kept together by a sash tied around her head like a headband, her brown eyes stared at him inquisitively. He noted that her hair spilled over her shoulders like a deluge onto the front of her school uniform which Takeshi saw was neatly worn and nicely fitted. There was no mistaking it; no one else could manage to acquire such an air of refinement. Meet Student Council Vice-President, Akira Chiyoko.

She set her purse down one seat up from the desk directly across from his and turned her back to fix her belongings, giving Takeshi enough time to get composed. When Akira turned her back around to look at him, he was ready, like a warrior geared for battle. His weapons: past experience and small talk.

"Oh, hey there, Akira-san!" Takeshi greeted, "So it looks like we're classmates this year, huh?"

Akira took her seat, tucking her pleated skirt under her legs, "I would think so, seeing how we're both here." She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand lightly. Takeshi laughed along with her, mostly to appear polite, and didn't stop until she had. "Did you have a nice break?" Akira asked as soon as she was finished.

Takeshi shrugged. "It was alright…nothing special…" He answered, attempting to appear indifferent. He looked back at her expectantly, "How about you? Do anything special over break?"

"Not really…" Akira replied a bit sadly, "Just prepping for that big homecoming assembly tomorrow…" Her eyes suddenly lit up with the spark of a new idea, "Oh, speaking of which, are you going to be in Student Council again this year?"

"Not sure." Takeshi answered with a small smile, "I'm thinking of concentrating more on my studies this year…though I'm sure you won't have to worry about that…" he added jokingly.

Akira frowned playfully, "Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a complete genius, Akira-chan!" A boy said, jumping over the chair in front of him to take the desk behind Akira. He looked around smugly as he hooked his backpack on the side of the desk and took a seat, "Huh, snagged it before anyone else did. I'm surprised this seat wasn't taken yet, considering present company." He grinned playfully at Akira and ran a hand through his spiked brown hair.

"Satoshi-san!" Akira said in surprise.

"Aw come on, Akira!" The boy said with a defeated scratch of his head, "We were in homeroom last year too! Just call me Satoshi or Satoshi-kun if you prefer."

Akira raised her eyebrow skeptically, "As you say, Satoshi." She said, "Oh, have you met Takeshi-san? He and I were in Student Council together last year." She turned to look at Takeshi, sideways in her seat. "Takeshi, this is Satoshi Youta…He was a classmate of mine last year as well."

"How you doing, man?" Satoshi grinned, extending a hand across the aisle. Politely, Takeshi accepted it. He immediately regretted doing so as he felt Satoshi's constrictor hold nearly crush his fingers. It was a brief second yet his fingers throbbed as he retracted his hand back onto his lap while he groaned inwardly.

"Is something the matter?" Satoshi asked, cocking his head.

_"Nothing besides you crushing my hand, you dumbass." _Takeshi thought spitefully. He hid his hands under the desk and shook his head. "Nope…" he said, rubbing his hand, "Nothing…"

"Cool." Satoshi nodded, "Hey did you guys hear who are homeroom teacher is this year?" he leaned forward eagerly, "It's Mr. Kimura! The new guy!"

"Ah, Kimura-sensei?" Akira asked, gaining interest, "I've heard he's very young…about twenty-eight if I'm not mistaken. He's supposed to be highly certified though…"

"Yeah, whatever." Satoshi waved her off dismissively, "Either way we still have a rookie teacher." He leaned back in his chair, snickering, "Sweet! Looks like a smooth ride all the way to summer vacation!"

_"What is with this guy?" _Takeshi thought to himself as he watched Satoshi fold his hands on the back of his head lazily. Everyone had heard of Satoshi, good or bad no one really specified. All that was common knowledge was that Satoshi was a demon when it came to the sport of track but not so much when it came to academics.

In layman's terms, he was the textbook "dumb jock" type and frankly, Takeshi wasn't surprised one bit.

Satoshi opened his mouth to say something again when the sliding door to the side of the front of the classroom opened. The classroom immediately became composed, students who had once been standing up and chatting now quietly seated at their desk. Takeshi eyed the door warily as a man walked in, presumably Mr. Kimura, their homeroom teacher, who Takeshi had just heard about not so long ago.

He did indeed look young like Akira had said. His sharp brown eyes shone with a type of intellectual curiosity, a sheen that told of educational naiveté and his black hair was messily arranged yet obviously fixed into looking so.

"Good morning, class!" he announced eagerly, walking up to the desk at the head of the room, "My name is Mr. Kimura and yes, the rumors are true. I am a first time teacher at Sotoguchu High School."

Takeshi heard Akira giggle. Looking over he saw Satoshi with a grin on his face, having just finished whispering something.

"Now if you haven't guessed," Takeshi's attention moved back to the teacher, "I will be your homeroom teacher for your class as well as the mathematics teacher. Here's hoping that we get along even if it's just for an hour a day." He chuckled to himself, possibly hoping that by doing so he would prompt the students into doing so as well. No one laughed.

Unfazed, Mr. Kimura continued, "So before we start class off, I'd like to introduce someone to the class. Like me, he's new to Sotoguchu so please try to make him feel at home here in class 2-C." He motioned to someone standing outside of the door and in stepped a young man, head slightly tilted downward so his whitish hair obscured his face.

"A transfer student?" Takeshi thought to himself. That was rare, considering the surrounding area. The town Sotoguchu high was located in, Wasakira, wasn't exactly one of the hotspots of Japan. Still, Takeshi himself knew that there were reasons people moved here. Reasons that they would rather not share or expect people to understand.

Mr. Kimura gestured to the boy as if displaying a museum exhibit, "Class this is Daniel Fujimo. He comes from overseas, North America to be exact." The class murmured with that newfound information. It wasn't everyday that a westerner came all the way to Japan. "Daniel, would you like to say something to the class?" Mr. Kimura offered.

Daniel had dark brown eyes, so dark that they verged on black like the color of coffee. They made him appear younger, Takeshi noted, when coupled with their large appearance and how they looked so mysterious and deep like an abyss.

"Hello…" Daniel said as way of introduction. He nodded politely but said no more, standing rigid at the front of the class. Awkwardness soon formed, palpable and suffocating as everyone wondered if that was all he had to say. Mr. Kimura, however, seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

"So Daniel, where exactly is it that you're from?" he chuckled, looking to the student eagerly. Daniel turned to look at him almost robotically, his body staying still while his head moved to face him.

"That," he began, "has no bearing on any present subject at the time." He answered monotonously. Takeshi raised an eyebrow. This transfer student was just appearing weirder and weirder as time went on. And he wasn't the only one.

"Fair enough. Everyone is entitled to their secrets." Mr. Kimura smiled as if oblivious to how completely awkward the situation was. "Now let's see if we can find you a seat." Immediately Takeshi tensed up as soon as the words escaped from his teacher's lips and slowly his eyes looked around to see if any seats around him were free.

The desk in front of him was empty. _"Please not in front of me. Please not in front of me!"_

"Ah, you can sit in front of…" Mr. Kimura looked at his roll sheet, "Sakamoto-san. Sakamoto-san, would you please raise your hand?" He asked, eyes lifting. All around Takeshi could visibly sense the other classmate's stares, either amused or pitying. With a sigh, he raised his hand barely above the top of his head, arm brushing the fringe of his orange hair.

"There you go, Fujimo. The desk right in the middle there." Mr. Kimura decided to point over to where the desk was, as if enough attention wasn't put on Takeshi already. Daniel nodded and slowly made his way over to the desk as if in a funeral procession, with slow and dreary movements.

With an increasing feeling of discomfort, Takeshi watched as Daniel sat down in front of him and placed his suitcase on the desk. Not wanting to appear rude, Takeshi leaned forward to whisper something.

"Glad that's over with, huh? I was the transfer student last year. I know how it is." He noticed that Daniel still continued to face forward, "So, yeah, welcome to Sotoguchu. I'm Takeshi."

He waited for Daniel to respond back while listening to the taps of chalk against the blackboard as Mr. Kimura began to write out his course description. Suddenly, Daniel turned around silently to face him. His dark brown eyes stared intensely at him, seeming to grow in size as the boy focused on Takeshi.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takeshi asked tentatively.

"I am." Daniel answered, still facing him.

"Well, why don't you say anything back?"

"Because," Daniel replied stoically, probing Takeshi with his eyes, "there's nothing to say."

The conversation ended there as Daniel turned back around. Takeshi felt bewildered and disoriented at the same time as if in a dark room where the lights instantly turned on. Looking at the boy in front of him, a sense of intimidation overcame him as he forced himself to divert his attention to the board.

_"Weirdo…"_

The rest of the day proceeded as did every first day of school. It was mostly a day of getting to know the teachers, what to expect, and catching up with friends. Soon Takeshi found it was the end of the day and frankly, he was glad the day went without anything out of the ordinary. Despite Daniel, that is.

As the final bell rang, Takeshi took silent breaths as Daniel got up and left his seat. As soon as the boy had passed through the door way with the sliding doors shutting behind him, Takeshi heaved with a deep exhale.

"So how is it sitting behind the transfer student?"

Takeshi looked to his right to see Satoshi grinning at him, leaning against his seat with his backpack already slung over his shoulder.

"It's…ah, alright I guess." Takeshi lied.

"Huh, yeah right. Everyone knows that kid is nuts, man. Better keep your distance or you'll catch it too."

"Now that's just mean." Akira got up from her seat, already having packed up her things, "Fujimo-san is probably just very shy."

"Or a nutcase." Satoshi suggested.

Akira shot him a disapproving look, "Maybe you should try to be nicer to the transfer student instead of creating outrageous conspiracy theories about him…"

"It was a joke, Akira." Satoshi said, rubbing his head.

"Well, it wasn't a very nice one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hurry now." Akira hurried off in the direction of the door, clutching her purse underneath her arm.

"Where are you going in such a rush, Akira-san?" Takeshi called after her.

"I have to get to the-"Akira reached for the door handle only for it to slide in front of her. A young man appeared in the doorway, attempting to enter into the room at the same time Akira was about to leave it.

"Ah Akira, I was just looking for you." The young man at the door said.

"Oh, Mr. President!" Akira gasped and took a few steps back to allow the young man into the room, "What are you doing here? I was just about to head to the student council room myself!"

"I figured it would be faster to just come to your classroom." The young man looked around the classroom until his eyes locked with Takeshi's. "Oh Takeshi, you're in this class too?" he asked in genuine surprise.

Takeshi approached the pair with Satoshi following after him, "It's good to see you again Makoto-senpai." He nodded, smiling, "Congratulations on being elected student council president by the way."

"Aww…really it was nothing." Makoto blushed. He shook his head, his dirty blonde hair ruffling around him.

Satoshi pointed, "Oh so you're the student council president, Makoto Atsumi!" he said in realization, "I totally voted for you last year just so you know!"

"Thanks, that means a lot." Makoto nodded gratefully, "So what was it about my platform that convinced you?"

"Oh, I just picked your name at random." Satoshi shrugged.

"Then why even vote in the first place?" Takeshi asked in disbelief.

"To make sure Akira was elected as vice-president." From the way Satoshi said it, that reason could have possibly been the prime motivator for many things he did. One of Akira's eyebrows arched as she inched closer to the door.

"You're so silly, Satoshi…" she said with a shake of her head. She turned to look at Makoto, "Shall we be going?"

"Sure. It was nice meeting you two." Makoto waved as both he and Akira left the classroom, discussing about the homecoming rally that would happen tomorrow. Takeshi and Satoshi followed the pair and after a farewell said mostly out of politeness, Takeshi headed for home.

Neither of them noticed the boy lurking in the hall after them, his dark brown eyes focused on Takeshi from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tuesday, April 13

"We have to stand?" Takeshi heard a couple of first-year girls complain behind him. He shifted the position of his feet as the teacher tried to appease the two girls behind him, only to fail miserably under a torrent of shrill whines. It wasn't like it was that bad. The homecoming assembly was at the end of the day so once it was over they could all head home. Not the worst way to end a school day in Takeshi's opinion.

"Yo Takeshi!" Someone rammed into Takeshi's side, nearly sending him off balance. Takeshi caught the glimpse of spiked up brown hair and felt like exhaling a breath like what one would do in face of a child with an insatiable amount of energy.

"Hey Satoshi." He said in response, turning to look at his classmate, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with all your jock friends?"

"I can't find any of them." Satoshi admitted, "So do you mind if I hang out with you for the assembly?"

"Gee, sorry you have to settle for less." Takeshi said dryly.

"No problem! Glad you understand!" Satoshi patted Takeshi on the back and faced the stage, eagerly awaiting the assembly.

_"What a doofus…"_

The assembly started in exactly five minutes in which everyone on the auditorium floor was told to quickly hush or be threatened with immediate suspension. The major officers of the student council took the stage in order of importance: Treasurer, Secretary, Vice-President and President.

"Yeah, Akira!" Satoshi hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth as their blond classmate took the stage.

"Keep quiet!" A teacher barked out in response, unsure of where to direct it due to the crowd like formation the student population seemed to have taken. Satoshi sniggered and Takeshi shook his head though a faint trace of a smile could be seen on his face.

Satoshi's comment seemed to have completely unaffected Akira. She remained poised with a regal like smile on her face as the president Makoto approached the podium. He tapped the microphone a few times to test if it was operating then began to speak into it.

"I hope that everyone is settled in because the homecoming assembly is about to start." He announced. The auditorium soon began to quiet down, all eyes focused on the light-haired boy standing on the stage. "Before we officially begin, I'd like to introduce myself. For those of you are unaware, my name is Makoto Atsumi: president of Sotoguchu High's student council." Applause sounded at this point and Takeshi and Satoshi joined in, though only to appear polite.

"As we begin our new year here at Sotoguchu, I would like all of us to wonder what high school necessarily means. Many of us feel that it is comparable to a waste of time. Some may feel on the contrary. Really though, high school should be and is…the stepping stone that will propel us forward into the future. Being a third-year at this school myself, I anticipate a year of awaiting college entrance exams and cram school sessions that will have me completely and utterly stressed. However, many close to me have said that it will all pay off since in the end is graduation, the supposedly 'greatest day of our lives.'"

"I would like to say though that graduation is not the greatest day of our lives." Makoto said, slamming his fist against the podium, "Instead, high school should be the greatest time of our lives. It is not at graduation that we finally step out into the world and become adults. No. Graduation is merely the end of what we have been trying to accomplish throughout high school: to prepare ourselves for those 'greatest days of our lives.' So I leave you with this everyone, take advantage of what high school offers and grow! Broaden your horizons, try to mature for at the end of this journey lies our first step outward into the world where we will finally reach those days that we have so long been anticipating."

"High school is not the set amount of time in which we have to mature. It is the first taste of what we all should expect when we are adults. So everyone, enjoy the beginning of what should be part of your 'greatest days of your lives!' Thank you." Signifying that was the end of his speech, Makoto took a step back and gestured to the side of the stage for someone to come forward. Meanwhile, the whole auditorium floor burst into applause.

"Wow that was incredible! Makoto-senpai is such an amazing speaker!"

"I'm glad we elected him president! Having him in charge makes me feel like this year won't blow."

Satoshi ribbed Takeshi in the side, "Man, Makoto's speech was amazing huh, Takeshi?"

"It was pretty good." Takeshi answered, continuing to applaud. He watched the stage as an elderly man walked toward the podium, pulling at his collar like the temperature had just risen a few degrees.

"Man, Shiraume looks nervous as hell!" Satoshi commented, leaning closer toward Takeshi so he wouldn't be overheard.

"That's pretty much an understatement…" Their principal looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Principal Shiraume was a small man, slightly round too with a pair of small circular lens over his eyes and a painfully obvious toupee. Takeshi wouldn't want to be him right now, following right after Makoto's speech.

It was one thing to be showed up by a co-worker. It was another thing to be showed up by a kid thirty years younger than you.

Takeshi watched the scene unfold like how he would watch a car crash. Eyes slightly squinted, ready to close shut if anything too ugly happened.

"Erm…well now thank you, Atsumi for that wonderful speech." Shiraume said, dabbing at his forehead, "I had a speech to say as well but…" His eyes moved around the room nervously, "I believe that our speeches held the same contexts and I wouldn't want to be redundant."

_"Yeah right, old man…" _Takeshi thought smugly.

"So without further notice, everyone is excused for the day. Thank you and welcome back to school." Shiraume quickly scurried off the stage, leaving the student council officers with confused expressions.

"Hey, let's go talk to Akira!" Satoshi suggested. The people in front of them had already dispersed to the auditorium exits to the back so it was easy to make it to stage. Akira was currently attempting to jump down from the stage, tucking her skirt under her legs as she sat down on the edge before hopping down onto the auditorium floor.

"Oh Takeshi-san! Satoshi!"

"Akira, you were pretty cool up there." Satoshi complimented.

"But I didn't say anything…"

"Still…you're eyes said it all for you."

Takeshi rolled his eyes and pushed Satoshi gently to the side, "So are you going home now, Akira?"

"I have to get some student council stuff organized first but yeah, basically." Akira began to twiddle with a strand of her hair, "I feel kind of bad for Makoto-senpai though. He has more to organize than I do so he'll probably be here for a while…"

"Ah well, when you're the hotshot president, I guess it just comes with the job." Satoshi shrugged, "So see you tomorrow?"

"Eh hmm." Akira nodded, "Take care."

Takeshi and Satoshi waved farewell then exited the auditorium, heading over to classroom 2-C to pick up their belongings.

"Hey Takeshi. Do you want to walk home with me?" Satoshi suddenly suggested as they reached the second floor of the school.

"Huh? S-Sure, I guess so. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm just thinking 'why not', you know? We're already walking together now."

"Well can't argue with that logic…" Takeshi began to speed up his pace, "Let's hurry up and get our stuff if you want to walk home."

Satoshi at his side, Takeshi finally reached their classroom. He slid the door open and walked in to see that there were still a few students left in there. While Takeshi walked through the aisles to reach his desk, he saw Satoshi jumping over seats to reach his.

"Ha, got here first!" the boy cheered as he grabbed a single strap of his backpack.

"We weren't racing." Takeshi replied blandly as he retrieved his suitcase at his desk, "Besides you're in track. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Whining is only for babies, Takeshi." Satoshi said philosophically. He started to head back for the sliding door. Takeshi began to follow after him when something suddenly grabbed his attention. Daniel's suitcase was still hanging on its hook on the edge of the boy's desk.

_"He hasn't gone home yet?" _

"Takeshi! What are you doing, slowpoke? C'mon!"

Takeshi shook the cobwebs out of his head and hurried over to join Satoshi, dismissing the very thought out of his mind.

"So didn't you move to Wasakira last year?" Satoshi asked as the two passed out of the school building.

"Yeah. Complicated family stuff." Takeshi replied.

"Really? Like divorce or…"

"No. Just…complicated family stuff." Takeshi said in a tone that suggested he didn't want the topic discussed further.

Satoshi seemed to have caught the hint now as a flash of sympathy appeared in his eyes, "Well I've lived here in Wasakira as long as I could remember." He said, folding his hands behind his head, "My family is some…ancient holder of a form of ninjutsu or something like that."

"Ninjas?" Takeshi said incredulously, "You're lying."

"Nope, dead serious." Satoshi said as the pair passed by the silver school gates, "My dad's pretty hardcore about that ninja stuff. He tells me and my sister that we should 'uphold the family honor' and all that crap."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Akimi. She's a first year at the junior high here in Wasakira."

"That's cool. I wish I had a little sibling…"

Satoshi chuckled, "No, you don't. Trust me. They're a pain in the ass." He looked to Takeshi curiously, "You don't have any siblings?"

"I said I wish I had a little sibling, remember?" Takeshi said, "I have an older brother. His name is Ryuuho."

"Ah it must be cool to have an older brother. Someone you can talk to about girls, cars, sports…" Satoshi said airily.

Takeshi looked down at the ground, focusing at the cracks on the sidewalk, "Right…"

The two suddenly reached a fork in the road and stopped, "The dojo's right from here…" Satoshi announced.

"Then I guess this is where we split off. My house is to the left."

"Ah well, it was good talking to you Takeshi." Satoshi patted him on the back and backpedaled in the direction to the right, "Later!"

"Bye." Takeshi waved as Satoshi jogged in the other direction, his backpacking jerking behind him. Turning his back, he left in his direction of home, the sound of wailing cars and bicycles in the background.

Wednesday, April 14

The next day of school started off oddly.

"Hey did you hear?" Satoshi whispered over as Takeshi took his seat, "They say Makoto didn't come to school today!"

"So what of it?" Takeshi asked while leaning his head against his propped up arm, "He could just have gotten sick."

"Yeah but everyone is saying that he was found in front of the school unconscious this morning!" Satoshi whispered. His eyes looked warily to the side as Daniel took his seat in front of Takeshi wordlessly. He paused for a brief moment before moving his focus back to Takeshi.

"That's probably a stupid rumor someone just made up so they would let us out of school." Takeshi said with a shake of his head, "Come on now, Satoshi. Grow up."

"Dude, I'm being completely serious right now!" Satoshi said with exasperation, "Oh look there's Akira."

Takeshi looked to see that Satoshi wasn't lying, Akira had entered the classroom. However, her face held a sullen expression, her bangs hanging in front of her eyes as she tilted her head down. Walking over quietly, Akira took her seat and laid her purse on her desk wordlessly.

"Hey Akira!" Satoshi leaned forward, "Is it really true? Did something happen to Makoto-senpai?"

"You don't have to answer that Akira." Takeshi cut in, "It's obviously stupid gos-"

"It's true…" she whispered. She turned around in her seat so she faced them, her slender fingers gripping tightly against the head of her chair. Her brown eyes were drooping slightly, barely able to brighten under the dark hues of worry. "He's at the hospital right now. He's in a coma."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The news of Makoto's attack spread like wildfire among the dead brush of the student population. Every time Takeshi heard the story it changed but there were some details that remained the same.

Apparently, Makoto was found sprawled out in front of the school gates unconscious and was finally found when the morning janitor came in on his morning rounds. He was taken immediately to the hospital afterwards in which the doctors pronounced he was in a coma. Another interesting note was that while the surrounding area was in shambles, no marks of an attack or otherwise was found on his body. Somehow details of burglars and school fund smuggling made its way into some people's stories but that was the story as Takeshi understood it.

Which led to him remembering what happened as he left the classroom, how he noticed that Daniel was still at school.

Thursday, April 15

"It had to be that bastard!" Satoshi yelled while the two were walking home the day after. Immediately, Takeshi regretted disclosing that piece of information.

"Not so loud! I don't want the police to be getting the wrong idea!" Takeshi nervously glanced at the flocks of policeman swarming around the school gates. It was like a regular crime scene he would usually see on crime dramas on T.V. The policeman all looked so stereotypically stern as if something was stuck in an unpleasant place and they were cursed with it when on the job.

"Screw it, Takeshi! It had to be him! Who else stays after on the second day of school?"

"Akira said that she was staying after for a little too, remember?" Takeshi sighed, "If we're applying that logic then why don't we just blame Akira as well?"

"Akira wouldn't do anything like that! She's too beautiful to attack Makoto-senpai!" Satoshi said, forming his hand into a fist.

_"When did looks have anything to do with it…?" _ Takeshi thought in bewilderment. "Look, we can blame Daniel all we want but the fact stands that we have no proof." He looked at Satoshi, "Just because he's the weird transfer student doesn't mean that he's automatically the culprit."

The two walked in silence for a moment before suddenly, "Argh! This sucks!" Satoshi exploded, his voice matching the intensity of the street sounds around them. Takeshi looked behind him to see that he and Satoshi were already a far distance away from the policeman surveying the school. His heart started to ease back down again. "I just…feel for Akira, you know?" Satoshi continued, toning down, "The student council is running her ragged now that Makoto-senpai is gone…"

"It's only temporary though. She's just president until Makoto recovers, right?" Takeshi asked.

"That's what everyone says at least…" Satoshi looked up at the sky, "I don't know…I just hope things get better for her soon…I mean who can handle hearing that one of their friends was put in a coma then taking over their duties like that?" He snapped his fingers.

"We just have to let her handle it herself." Takeshi said, "I'm sure things will go smoother for her eventually." However, as Takeshi thought about it, he wasn't exactly sure when this "eventually" was.

Friday, April 16

The next day of school, Satoshi had to go home early so he wouldn't be able to walk home with Takeshi. Wondering if he should take advantage of the opportunity, Takeshi got up from his seat as soon as the final bell rang and headed for the door.

"Takeshi-san?" he heard behind him. Takeshi turned around to see it was Akira who addressed him.

"Oh Akira," Takeshi said in mild surprise, "Did you want something?"

She looked tired. Her appearance was at its usual best but in her eyes, Takeshi could see a sort of haggardness that was evident also in her posture. He felt bad for her. Yesterday must've taken a huge toll on her.

Akira smiled, "I was just wondering if…" she paused as if to think, "you would like to walk home with me?" Takeshi froze. Akira never walked home with anyone, let alone people she only knew through a vague association in a club.

"U-uh…" Takeshi stuttered, "Don't you have anything to do today? I-I mean, it's not like I don't want to walk home with you! I do but aren't you busy or something?"

She shook her head, "The student council meeting is cancelled today so I get a little break…" she brushed the hair off her forehead, "Since we're in the same class, I want to get to know you a little better."

_"She wants to get to know me…_" Takeshi thought dreamily. He quickly snapped out of it, regaining composure. "Sure, alright, let's go." He said, oddly stiff. He allowed Akira to walk ahead of him, which she accepted with a small giggle, and followed after. He only barely noticed that Daniel had been sitting still in his seat during the whole exchange.

Takeshi didn't say anything to Akira until after the two had passed the school gates. It wasn't like he didn't want to but it still felt like a sense of awkwardness divided the two like a glass wall that they could see through but never pass.

"So I see you've been talking with Satoshi lately…" Akira said in an attempt to start conversation.

"Well he just invites me to walk home with him so it would be rude to just say no."

Akira giggled, causing Takeshi to look at her, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're a very nice person, Takeshi-san if you're so unwilling to hurt another's feelings like that."

"Hey, don't get me wrong I-"

"Don't worry." Akira said in an assuring manner, "I like that about you." Takeshi felt like his legs were going to give way and he would just collapse into pieces on the sidewalk.

_"Now I see why Satoshi is so obsessed with her."_ He thought as his heart raced. Takeshi wasn't sure if it was the way Akira spoke or the way her eyes glowed when she smiled that got to him. It could have been any of the numerous other good qualities that Akira possessed as well.

"Can I ask you something, Takeshi?" Akira said, "Do you think…I would ever make a good student council president?" Takeshi admittedly wasn't expecting that.

"Why ask?"

"I've just been feeling so overwhelmed with all of Makoto-senpai's work…" Akira replied a little sadly, "It just got me thinking that if I can't even handle it when I'm not the one with the position, how can I handle it if people elect me?"

"Well, you can't exactly blame yourself. It's not like you were mentally prepared to take on the job."

"That's true…"

"Besides, I don't know anyone else who would've accepted the job without a second thought like you did."

"And you think that's a good thing about me?" Akira replied bitterly, "How I just submitted to taking the job without any protests…?" Her figure began to droop as the purse she held between her slender fingers threatened to slide off. Takeshi wasn't sure how to respond to that and it must've been obvious from his expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Akira apologized as soon as she took a look at him, "I didn't mean to do that to you…" she gave Takeshi a sad smile, "Oh," she gasped softly as she and Takeshi unintentionally went different ways at the next intersection, "I guess we part ways here."

"Yeah, I guess we do…" Takeshi replied lightly though it came out more solemn that light, "See you tomorrow at school, Akira."

"Farewell…" Akira said as a parting gesture. She turned her back and Takeshi turned his and the both of them went in their respective directions, the heavy feeling of their conversation still in the air.

Friday, April 23

It was a week later when the news was announced throughout the school: Makoto had woken up from his coma. As Takeshi expected, Akira was ecstatic, brimming with joy.

"Let's go visit him at the hospital!" she told Takeshi and Satoshi the very same day.

So that's what led them to where they were currently, waiting in an almost blinding white reception area. Takeshi wasn't a big fan of hospitals though he could tolerate them. It was just the peculiar smell that always pervaded the halls and the sights of the injured or sickly wandering the halls as if to make the healthy feel guilty for their condition.

"What the hell is taking Akira so long to get the room number?" Satoshi wondered, his foot bouncing on the floor in irritation. He sat right across from Takeshi in the lobby, close enough that Takeshi could see the impatient scrunches of his lip as he looked over to Akira at the reception desk. "C'mon, let's go see what's taking her so long."

Takeshi merely agreed just because he was becoming tired of waiting. As he approached the reception desk, he could see that Akira was arguing with the person currently at the counter. In her arms was a small vase with a few flowers in it, something she insisted they buy right before they went to visit the hospital.

"Miss…" the person at the counter was a woman, a tired expression on her face, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? No one is allowed to visit Atsumi today."

"I just want to know why." Akira said in such a tone it was as if she had said the phrase many times before, "Why can no one visit him?"

"Family orders." The woman said sternly, "Atsumi's parents have ordered that no one be allowed to visit him today."

"But why-"

"Miss, I do not know the answer to the question you are about to ask me so if you would please move to the side and allow other guests their turn?" The receptionist stared at her gravely as if she were a pest she couldn't wait to squish. Taking the hint, Akira slowly edged away from the counter and sighed.

"You both heard that, correct?" she asked as soon as she was in proximity of Takeshi and Satoshi. Both affirmed. "I don't get it. Why would Makoto-senpai's own parents not allow anyone to visit him?"

"They must have a reason…" Takeshi suggested meekly.

"Yeah, but it must be a real shitty reason." Satoshi huffed.

"There's nothing we can do. Let's just go home. It's getting late."

"No!" Akira said, raising her voice, "I'm not leaving after coming all this way. We're visiting Makoto whether we're allowed to or not!"

"Have you lost it?" Takeshi asked, not even sure if it was Akira he was speaking to right now. It couldn't be the composed, quiet Akira he knew.

"I want to find out what's happened to Makoto-senpai." Akira said resolutely, "You don't have to come if you don't want to Takeshi-san but I for one am going."

"Count me in too, Akira." Satoshi joined in, eagerly nodding. The two of them joined stares and focused them on Takeshi, challenging him to argue back.

"No way." Takeshi said, backing up, "Nuh uh, I'm not giving into peer pressure!"

"I can't believe I've given into peer pressure…" Takeshi said a moment later as the three of them were on their knees, Satoshi poking his head from the corner of the hallway to see what was on the other side.

"Is this the right hallway?" Takeshi whispered.

"The nurse I asked said Makoto-senpai's room number was forty-three." Akira replied, keeping her sights on the hallway, "This wing is where all the forties on. See?" she nudged her head to the sign hanging across from them. The numbers "40" to "49" were written with a hyphen in between, an arrow pointing in the direction of the hallway underneath.

"Okay, it's all clear!" Satoshi told the others. They all straightened up simultaneously and entered the hallway with a sense of ease.

"Forty…Forty two…" Akira began reading the numbers on the doors until she suddenly spotted one was open, forcing her and Satoshi and Takeshi to lay their backs flat against the wall, hoping they weren't seen. The door to the open room had a sign with the number "43" on it, signifying it was the one the group was looking for.

Akira opened her mouth to say something when suddenly another voice sounded out of nowhere.

"How long could he be like this, doctor?"

Akira clamped her hands over her mouth as if to stop her voice from coming out. She then signaled for Satoshi and Takeshi to inch closer until all three of them had a view of the room inside. There were four people in the room: one in a long white coat and two-a man and a woman-in middle-age standing by the bedside of the last person who was unmistakably Makoto.

"Makoto-senpai!" Akira exclaimed mutedly, forcing Takeshi to bring his hand to cover her mouth quickly.

"Didn't you hear my wife? How long could he be like this?" The man repeated in a frustrated tone. He was slightly balding and one of hands was being used to massage his temples.

"To be honest, it could be permanent." It was the doctor that had spoke now, "I don't really know what to tell the two of you."

"The woman sounded near tears, "I prayed to God he would wake up but I never figured…He's not reacting to anything! He's not even speaking to us anymore!"

"Mrs. Atsumi, I understand what you're going through but-"

"No you don't! You don't understand what if feels like to have your son's future ripped away from him!" The woman's voice was a near scream right now and her messy hair threatened to completely unravel over her shoulders and down her back in a stringy cascade, "He wanted to be a professor, do you hear that? A professor!" she yelled hysterically, kneeling over and crying into her hands.

Takeshi's heart felt like it was being wrenched between his hands as he watched Makoto's mother, even more so as he turned to look at Makoto. The older boy had indeed as the rumors said, woken up, yet it still appeared as if he were asleep. His blonde hair was plastered to his face, stuck in sweaty clumps and his eyes were dull and resembled opaque marbles. He was sitting up but it looked like he was barely supporting himself against the headboard of the hospital bed, ready to fall back down into the sheets like a weak rag doll.

"If I ever find who did this to him…" Makoto's father's hands were on his wife's shoulders, his eyes closed to the point where it looked painful to do so.

The doctor had an expression that looked to be a mixture of sympathy and pity, the worst in Takeshi's opinion that he could have given the two parents. "Now Mr. And Mrs. Atsumi, I can get Makoto's chart if you would like me too but basically," he took a breath before he continued, "he's in a persistent vegetative state… He's awake but he's not aware if that makes sense."

"What can we do to…get him out of this?" Makoto's mother asked softly.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do here at the hospital that he can receive at home so I would suggest releasing him. There is a list of medicines I can suggest you administer to him but really, the best you can do is hope that in time he'll recover." The doctor headed for the door, right where Akira, Takeshi and Satoshi were hiding, "I'll go retrieve that list of medication I was talking about. Excuse me."

Wasting no time, Takeshi sprung to his feet and raced out of the hallway, Satoshi quickly overtaking him with Akira right behind him. He kept running, running until they were all out of the hospital and needlessly out of breath.

Takeshi bent over to catch his breath, his chest heaving, "Did…" he inhaled deeply, "did anyone see us?"

Satoshi looked back at the doors they had just burst from, his chest heaving as well, "I don't think so…" he replied, still retaining his breath.

"So that's why neither of his parents wanted visitors…" Akira said slowly, her mouth open to allow air to enter, "He looked so…pitiable. I can't believe Makoto-senpai is…" she stopped at that, closing her eyes.

"Akira…" Takeshi approached her, attempting to appear consoling.

"I have to get going. I have cram school in an hour." Akira said, hurrying off with the vase still in her arms.

"Cram school?" Satoshi repeated in disbelief, "Akira-"

"I'll see you both at school tomorrow…" she mumbled half heartedly as she departed. Takeshi himself noticed that the sun was setting, a sign that the day was soon ending.

"I should be getting home too…" Takeshi admitted.

"Alright, later man." Satoshi said, waving him off. He scratched the back of his head, fingers raking through the dark strands of his hear, "My brain hurts…" he groaned.

"Mine too…" Takeshi said as he took off toward home, "Mine too…"


End file.
